1. Field
Apparatuses disclosed herein relate to a vehicle seat comprising a plurality of electric devices and electric wires connected to the electric devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat, such as a seat for an automobile, typically includes a seat cushion and a seat back. A heater that generates heat upon energization may be provided in each of the seat cushion and the seat back as disclosed for example in JP 2010-040186 A.
On the other hand, a vehicle seat may be configured to include a first member and a second member such that the second member is allowed to move or turn relative to the first member. For example, in one configuration, the seat cushion may be tipped up by raising its front end relative to the seat back; in another configuration, the seat back may be folded down by tilting it forward relative to the seat cushion. Provision of heaters or other electric devices in the first member and the second member of such a vehicle seat of transformable configuration could conceivably cause problems in arrangement of electric wires connected to the electric devices. Published technical papers are silent about such problems.